


Emergency Medical Technician

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't permanent, except for when it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Medical Technician

**Author's Note:**

> unBeta'd.

He counts in his head, hoping he isn’t counting too fast, the urge to speed up jittering through his bones. The moment he hits the last count, he leans in, hands coming up to Hesam’s face before he seals their lips together, pushing breath from his lungs into Hesam’s. Everything is cold, wet, disgusting and awful. There are fine tremors running through his hands. There’s a crowd of onlookers gathering around and Peter wants to yell at them to get the _fuck_ back because this is _Hesam_ and god _damn_ it why didn’t he just listen to him in the first place?

He feels nauseous - there’s nobody calling his name, telling him to stop, saying _he’s dead_. He keeps going until another bunch of paramedics arrive, grabbing at his arms, pulling him away. They ask him questions like ‘how long’, frowning deeply when someone from the crowd says they’ve been watching for over an hour.

He doesn’t want to leave the body, he fights until he can get back there, elbow crunching against some poor guy’s nose. Death isn't permanent. He’s seen it, felt it. Nobody is dead for good – not when abilities exist.

But Peter only has flight.


End file.
